Separated Flock
by AmazingLittleWonders
Summary: As Woody begins a new life, he wonders how much hurt he will have to face. A new kid does not fix an unstuffed heart. Woody/Bo Peep TS3 Spoilers.


**Toy Story 3 Spoilers**!

As Woody begins a new life, he wonders how much hurt he will have to face. A new kid does not fix an unstuffed heart. Woody/Bo Peep

* * *

><p><strong>Separated Flock<strong>

**By: AmazingLittleWonders**

Bonnie's small arms carried the group of new toys inside. Woody's face was calm and smiling for Bonnie's sake, but his stuffing was turning inside him. His throat felt like it was going to implode, the knot in it was so tight. He had let Andy go, and Andy let him go. Neither wanted to say goodbye, but things had to happen. Woody and Andy held onto their ride together for as long as they could.

As Andy grew up Woody and Buzz understood more than the others of how short the ride was becoming. One by one, toys slowly disappeared, and Woody coped. He had been passed down Andy's family, but none had loved him like Andy did. And it hurt when Andy would give his friends away, but Woody knew. He understood. He just didn't _like_ it.

And when Bo left…oh when Bo left.

Woody didn't _hate_ Andy, but he_ hated _being a toy. Hated his role to be there for Andy when the one who made him happy was packed along with her sheep in the early morning before Woody could even say goodbye. Hated being a toy when he had to watch from the window as Bo was picked up so roughly by an older woman and bought her for so little. Hated, for the first time, how Andy's arms wrapped around him as he slept and didn't allow Woody to save his Bo Peep until it was too late.

And she was gone and he hated being a toy. His painted smile stayed on for the sake of Andy, but again, the familiar pain twisted in his middle as if someone had hollowed him out.

And now he was in the arms of a little girl, who promised to love him. He should be happy, like his face portrayed, but he had lost so much.

"This is your new home!" Bonnie explained excitedly, placing his family on her plush bed. "I'm going to go eat lunch. Behave!" she ordered them, wagging a playful finger before skipping off to the dining room.

Toys from the room greeted Buzz and the others enthusiastically and Woody forced a smile, his heart aching.

"Woody, aren't you going to meet everyone?" Trixi the Dinosaur asked from across the room.

Woody grinned and sighed. "I've been here before, remember?" he explained.

"But you haven't met everyone from the _play room_." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Woody crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down. Other toys were sneaking in through the bedroom door. A series of stuffed animals he knew to be beanie babies, a robotic looking dog and…and _three sheep_.

Hastily, Woody jumped off the bed, hurrying over to the door, past the congregation of toys greeting one another.

His heart filled, like he was filled to the brim, feeling like he was going to burst. He watched the door expectantly, hoping that he hadn't lost it all.

But a few moments passed, and no one entered. And the air in Woody was released in one large sigh that let out all hope with it. Deflated once more.

He wished once more, that he did not have to last for infinity and beyond.

"Bonnie's coming back!" Someone shouted. Toys scrambled to get back to their places, but Woody just dropped where he was, hitting the floor as hard as he was feeling.

Woody didn't even hear Bonnie's footsteps until they were in the room, skipping about sounding so excited.

"Don't go wandering about like that again." He heard the little girl scold playfully from across the room to something. "I thought I lost you."

"Mr. Sheriff, what are you doing down there?" Bonnie asked in a different tone, bending down to pick him up in her small hands. "How is that anyway to greet a lady?" She giggled.

"Mr. Sherriff Woody," Bonnie said, "meet Ms. Peep."

She bent Woody at the waist to bow. His insides bursting with joy.

And for the first time in a long while, the painted smile on Woody's face could not be truer to his feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I wrote this right around when TS3 came out in theaters. I deleted it a while back, but decided to bring it back since so many enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed it, and at least to me, this is how TS3 ended. Best wishes!


End file.
